The Doctor's Choice
by MischievousLeprechaun
Summary: The Dream Lord's back, and it's the Doctor's turn! What is the aim of his game and moreover, who will the Doctor choose? As the Doctor struggles to answer his questions, he faces some very real emotions. His choice? Read on to find out! River/Doctor/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :) I bet this has been done before… but I'm not sure how I'm going to end mine. I wanted to see how my own ideas turned out (yeah, strange. Tell me about it) so I thought I'd write this! I hope you enjoy it! On to the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1 - The Doctor's Choice**

"How would you feel about a trip to the beautiful ocean planet Odix!" The Doctor cried, spinning around the Tardis console, pressing buttons and pulling levers... Doing things, which really had no effect on where he was headed, but looked impressive. At least that's what he thought. "It has such wonderful-". Irritating sounding alarms ringing in the Tardis, and a considerable amount of shaking cut off the Doctor

"What's going on!" His current companion, Amy Pond screamed, her hands over her ears.

"Someone is landing in my Tardis!" The Doctor cried in outrage, reaching out to grab the console's screen. "Of all the- oh, they're sending a message!" He shouted back at Amy as she hung onto a rail.

"Hello Sweetie.." He read out. "River!" He shouted.

"Hello Sweetie!" River said, appearing behind the Doctor. He spun round on one foot, his hair flopping. Amy couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning, folding his arms over his chest

"Lovely to see you too!" River laughed sarcastically. "So where are we headed?" She asked innocently, batting her eye lashes at the Doctor. Amy stared at her incredulously, while the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Home." He said bluntly. "Get off my Tardis."

"Oh but she wants me here, don't you girl?" River asked the Tardis, patting the console desk, and the Tardis hummed in response. "See?"  
>Amy, who was leaning on a rail, had never seen the Doctor so annoyed at River before. It surprised her.<p>

Suddenly, there was a random flickering of lights, spooking them all. Amy had seen it before, but she couldn't quite remember where...

"What's going on?" River asked, turning to face the Doctor.

"I don't know." He replied sourly. "Why don't you ask the Tardis since she loves you so dearly!" He said sarcastically, before clumping over to stand by Amy. She laid a hand on his arm and looked at him questioningly. He refused to look at her. The power on the Tardis instantly dropped.

"She's stopped!" River exclaimed.

"Everything is still working, only we're drifting." The Doctor put in, jumping up to see, but remembering his annoyance at River and stopping himself.

"Hello again." Came the cold, mean voice from behind them.

"Dream Lord!" Amy cried, spinning to face him.

"Well remembered." He said, turning to look at her. She shivered.

"And you must be River Song." The Dream Lord said, his image moving to stand beside her.

"Now her dreams are definitely something to see, Doctor." The Dream Lord said cheekily, glancing and the Doctors darkened, angry face. "Very naughty girl, aren't we River?" He chuckled, still staring at the Doctor.  
>"Ooh, we're not happy are we?" He asked patronisingly. The Doctor scowled harder.<br>"Throwing your toys out of your pram, hm? Or should I say Tardis." He glanced at Amy meaningfully, and she stared back him, appalled. The Doctor would never just chuck her out of the Tardis, what was he implying!

"What do you want Dream Lord?" The Doctor asked, stepping out and blocking Amy's view.

"I want to give you a choice..." The Dream Lord's words echoed as the Doctor's arms dropped to his sides and he fell forwards into a sleep. Amy and River made to go to him, but they too fell into a sleep.  
>"Sleep tight… Or are you waking up?" The Dream Lord said, before disappearing.<p>

"Ah!" The Doctor cried, sitting up hurriedly. "Amy! Perhaps you could tell me what's going on!" He asked, seeing his companion perched on the console, swinging her long legs.

"Where's River?" He added as he got up.

"You just missed her, she decided to leave a minute ago." She said, leaping lightly down from her seat to come and join the Doctor.  
>"So how are you feeling?" She asked.<p>

The Doctor just stared at her. Did nobody hear the Dream Lord? "Confused?" He said, puzzled. He scratched his head, then adjusted his jacket.

Amy laughed. "That's nothing new then! You're fine." She smiled widely, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. The Doctor suddenly turned into a tomato. A very flustered tomato.

"So! Amy! Now that I'm fine, where were we headed? Wasn't it an ocean planet?" He called, flapping his arms and spinning around the console, making sure that Amy didn't see the state of his face.

"Yes! An ocean planet sounds perfect. Are there beaches?" Amy asked, putting her head to one side.

"Uhm... Not usually... But we happen to be flying to one that does! That's unusual!" He said, peering around the Tardis to see Amy's reaction, and completely forgetting his tomato face. He looked more like he had a bad sunburn now, but it was still obvious he was feeling awkward.

Amy noticed and covered a giggle. "Sounds good! Can we swim?" She asked, jumping up to join the Doctor at the console.

"Yep, I think you can!" He turned to her, and realised how very close her face was to his. He could feel himself turning into a tomato again.  
><em>What is it about Amy Pond that makes me a tomato! <em>He asked himself, confused.

"You mean us. You're swimming with me." Amy said softly. She too was aware of how close they were to each other. She began to lean towards him further, and just as her lips touched his, she collapsed on him.

"Amy!" He cried, catching her as she fell into him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the seat. Just as he settled her down, he staggered forwards, and collapsed into a sleep too.

He awoke again moments later, to feel someone cradling his head.

"You're awake sweetie!" Came the unmistakeable voice. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" He said, bouncing up instantly. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked, spinning in circles.

"Nothing! I'm just here to ask you something." River said, reaching out to the Doctor.

"Oh?" He jerked to a halt, eyes questioning.

River withdrew her hand sharply. "I want to travel with you, Doctor. I want to see the world through your eyes, see the things you see. Fight in battles along side you, and help to outsmart the bad guys. What do you say Doctor?" River said, taking a step towards him.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked, swivelling on one foot to face her.

She held her arms in the air. "I'm fine with it. If you want to go for it, go for it." She said.

The Doctor's mouth was wide. This was so different from their last conversation.

"I-I-I-I... Uhm... Well, ah... You see..." The Doctor began to flap his arms again, when suddenly the two women slumped to the floor in a dead faint.  
>"Amy! River!" He cried, flapping his arms harder in panic, running between the two.<p>

"Enjoying yourself Doctor?"

**A/N: If any of you have read my other fic you'll know, but if you haven't, I'm a big fan of cliff hangers, and will use them often and where possible. I'm also a terrible updater, so I'm sorry for that. I promise my next chapter will be better than this! A review for a chapter! Reviews make this worthwhile for me… and I'd also like to know whether this is a Doctor/Amy fic, or a Doctor/River fic! Please let me know!**

**Livy~ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, hey :) I think I know how my fic ends... But I've got three each. I'm slightly swayed by the coupling _I _like best, but this isn't about me. Well, maybe it is, it's my fic. Anyway, I don't care. I'd still like to know who you think is best :) Well, there's some exctied rambling from me at the bottom so I'll shut up now and you can get on to the good part! Enjoy :)**

"You!" The Doctor cried, freezing. "What are you doing?"

"You know the rules." The Dream Lord said, ignoring the Doctor's accusatory glare. "I give you two worlds. One is a dream, one is not. You have to choose which one. In both you will face a great danger. If you die in the dream you awake in reality... But if you die in reality..."

"I'm dead." The Doctor stated. "I'll just regenerate anyway. So your game is pointless."

"Oh no." Said the Dream Lord, "Its just fun to mess with your head!"

The Doctor went to reply, but realised that the Dream Lord was no longer there, he wasn't listening. _No wait, scratch that. He's always listening._ The Doctor thought. Then, he heard birdsong in the air.  
>"Birds in the Tardis? This must only mean one... thing..." He said drowsily, as he slumped to the floor.<p>

His eyes flew open, and instantly he saw Amy Pond asleep in the chair. He peeled himself from the floor and went to stand by her. As he laid a hand on her shoulder, her eyes flickered and slowly opened.

"Doctor?" She mumbled groggily as she woke up. The Doctor struggled with a smile as he heard Amy say his name. He frowned at himself, and Amy hauled herself to her feet by his arm.

"Woah, steady on Pond! I'm not very strong you know!" He laughed.

"Doctor!" She cried amazed. "Where are we going?" She asked, eyes shining.

The Doctor put his head on one side and pretended to think. "Anywhere you want to go!" He smiled.

"How about that ocean planet?" Amy asked, brightly.

The Doctor chuckled. "Just as well we just landed there!" He laughed leading her down to the door.

"Please say we landed somewhere sensible. Not at the bottom of the sea or something!" Amy said, knowing it was unlikely.

"Well where's the fun in that! I mean, seriously - oh bugger it." He cried, opening the doors. "We landed normally."

Amy knew her normal wasn't the same as his, but as she stepped out of the door she realised he was right. They'd landed at the top of a beach, and it was one of the most beautiful beaches Amy had ever seen. She stood just in front of the Tardis doors; her eyes wide with wonder, taking it all in.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked shyly, bowing his head. This was a very different Doctor from the ball of energy she was used to; a different side she'd never seen.

Amy nodded, speechless. She stared at the landscape in awe. They'd landed at night, making the white sand almost glitter in the moonlight. The ocean was crystal clear, and it too sparkled in the moonlight. They were in a small cove, a little bit shorter than the length of a football pitch, where there were high, sandy cliffs each side, which sloped down to the sea from the very top behind them. Amy gazed around them, and saw palm trees behind them.  
>"Amazing..." She breathed. "It's so beautiful!"<p>

The Doctor smiled bashfully. "The sun'll be rising soon. I've heard the sun rises here are some of the best." He said, turning his head towards her. Amy wasn't looking at him, she was still staring at the beach in awe.  
>"C'mon, we can't stand around here daydreaming all night!" The Doctor cried, snapping out of his trance. Amy's head jerked.<p>

"Huh?" She hadn't really been paying attention. "Doctor? Oi, wait for me!" She cried, disappearing into the Tardis after him.

"I said, we can't hang about daydreaming all night! Go get your swim things if you want to swim." The Doctor instructed, diving into his cupboard after his trunks.

Amy turned to leave, but staggered into the door frame. "Doctor!" She cried, as she slumped to the floor.

"Amy? Amy!" The Doctor said, running towards her. But before he could reach her, he too slid to the floor in a sleep.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" He cried, jumping up. He surveyed the room quickly. River was getting to her feet and Amy was lifting her head.<p>

"So what do you think?" River asked again, dusting herself down. She looked towards the Doctor hopefully. He didn't know what to do. His two hearts were tearing at the thought of kicking Amy out, but also at saying no to River.

"Could I have a moment?" He asked, looking at River, then Amy. River nodded, "Sure." She quickly left the console room sighing.

"Amy, what do you think?" He said, keeping his back to her.

"Should I just leave?" Amy said with a smile.

"No!" The Doctor spun round to face her. "Why do you say that?"

"We've travelled together for a while now, and we're not going anywhere. You should travel with her, you might get somewhere." She smiled, "It's probably time for me to go back to Rory."

"If that's how you want it!" The Doctor laughed, smiling brightly, but turning quickly away from her so she couldn't see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
><em>What!<em> He thought, wiping his eyes. He set the console to take Amy home, back to Leadworth. That was where she belonged, with Rory.

They landed in seconds, and the Doctor hugged her quickly. "Cheerio Pond!" He called, waving out of the Tardis.

"Bye Doctor!" She called. "Bye girl..." She whispered, laying a hand on the Tardis. As the engines started, she moved back, and felt a tear sliding down her cheek.

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor called River back into the room.

"Thank you sweetie!" River cried, running back into the console room and throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, and the Doctor turned away to the console.

"Where are we going first?" He asked, turning around slowly. He expected to see a hurt look on River's face, but instead he didn't see any. He didn't even see her face! He guessed what had happened though. He began to feel sleepy himself, but started to fight against it.

"Dream Lord!" He cried, slurring his words together. "Stop this now and talk to me!" His cries were becoming mumbles, when suddenly he flew up straight, the urge to sleep gone.

"Yes Doctor?" The Dream Lord said, appearing with a cheeky smile.

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor snarled.

"Because it's fun!" The Dream Lord gestured wide with his arms. "If that's all you wanted... Well, off you go."

"No!" The Doctor fought harder and harder against the urge, forcing himself to stand straight. "Why? What is the aim, the point? Other than messing with my head!"

"To make you choose..." The Dream Lord's voice echoed, as the urge became to strong for the Doctor to fight.

**A/N: Well I think we all know what the Dream Lord wants the Doctor to choose between! What did you think of my beach description? I want to go there now, even though its not real :L OH! WHO HEARD OF TIME TRAVEL MAYBE BECOMING POSSIBLE! Some study showed that scientists were able to move matter faster than light, potentially making time travel possible! This totally blows Einstein's theory out of the water, along with science for the 50 years! Sheesh, talk about explosive!**

**Anyway, enough of my excited rambling, a review for a chapter guys! River/Doctor, or Amy/Doctor? Pray tell :P**

**Livy~ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I know I'm teasing you all! There are River/Doctor moments, and then there are Amy/Doctor moments. And just when you think you know what he'll choose, I go and mix it up again! Some of these chapters have cliff hangers, but they're not bad, don't worry! Anyway, to make up for my rambling at the end of the last chapter, here's a long one (over 2,000 words!) for you all! Enjoy!**

The Doctor awoke in the Tardis again, only in a different part than in which he'd fallen asleep.  
>"Oh this is going to take some getting used to." He said, rubbing his head. As he sat up, he noticed Amy was nowhere in sight. "Amy!" He called out. Getting to his feet, he remembered what was happening.<p>

"Here Doctor!" Came the reply, quiet from it's trip down the corridor.

The Doctor sighed with relief, puzzled at why he was so worried. He quickly changed into his swim trunks, soon forgetting about his worry as he realised in five minutes the sun would be up. "Hurry Amy! We only have five minutes!"  
>There was the patter of bare feet and Amy appeared in the door way. "Where's your swim things?" He asked, grabbing a towel.<p>

"Underneath my clothes!" She proclaimed, waving her towel at him, and running down the stairs. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and, giggling, they ran out of the Tardis together.

The Doctor averted his gaze as Amy stepped out of her clothes, and decided to test the water, by putting his toes in it.

"OH AHHHH!" The Doctor cried, scrambling backwards, away from the water.

"What, what?" Amy called, hurrying towards him, adjusting her emerald green bikini as she did so.

"It's cold." The Doctor said, pointing towards the water and frowning like an angry toddler. Amy burst out laughing, and put her foot in the water.  
>"Oh it's not that bad!" She chuckled softly, "C'mon." She turned back round to the Doctor only to notice his eyes were drawn to her figure. His deep brown eyes were filled with something that Amy could not place, but something she liked the look of in the Doctor's eyes. Feeling oddly self conscious, Amy silently reached for the Doctor's hand, and dragged him into the water, laughing at his protesting screams.<p>

When water reached waist level Amy stopped. "Here." She did not let go of the Doctor's hand, and he felt a sudden, strange, relaxing calm decending on him.

As the sun began to rise, the first few rays darted across the sky, across the land. The Doctor, feeling oddly peaceful, gazed at the woman standing beside him, at the awe struck expression on her face, her eyes shining in amazement.

"Stunning." She breathed.

"You could say that again..." The Doctor uttered, never taking his eyes off Amy. Slowly, she turned to look at him, and noticed he was staring at her. The Doctor swallowed, realising what Amy had noticed.

"I mean the way the light beams bounce off the sea, the colour of the sky and sun... It's breathtaking. Isn't it Pond?" He babbled, trying to make out like nothing had happened. But it was too late, the damage had already been done.

As Amy began to slip into unconsciousness, the Doctor caught her body and held her face. "Amy, stay with me, Amy please." He tempt scooped her body out of the water, and ran back to the beach. He knelt in the sand, and laid her body down.

"Okay Dream Lord, what do you want!" The Doctor yelled, standing up in fury and starting to spin in circles. "Stop messing with me and my companions!"

"Oh but they're much more than companions, aren't they Doctor?"

The Doctor froze. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know fully well what I mean Doctor." He said softly, appearing in front of him.

"That's not true!" Cried the Doctor, as it dawned on him what the Dream Lord meant. "You can hardly call River a companion, she just drifts in and out when she feels like it. Amy can't."

"So you're a kidnapper too?" The Dream Lord said in mock surprise. "Kidnapping Amy away from her home and family on her wedding night? Away from her husband-to-be-Rory?"

Amy had woken, and although she didn't hear the part about Rory, she heard about being kidnapped.

"It's not kidnapping if the person wants to go." She said defiantly, standing next to the Doctor, hands on hips.

Both The Dream Lord and the Doctor looked at little taken aback at her response. The Doctor was the first to move. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling. Amy chuckled softly, and the Dream Lord mimed being sick. "Just be careful Doctor, the danger is approaching." His voiced echoed through the morning light as his image flickered away.

"Okay, who was that?" Amy asked, turning back to the Doctor and folding her arms across her chest.

"The Dream Lord." The Doctor said, waving his sonic screwdriver in the air.

"Again! He only just left didn't he? And last time he gave us two dreams." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, he likes to mess with people's heads and hearts. And oh, um... Yes, he did. But he wouldn't make that choice again." He replied sadly, putting his sonic behind his ear. "No alien life forms or anything potentially dangerous on this planet."

Looking at the Doctor, Amy was suddenly aware that she was staring straight at his chest. For a relatively small, skinny bloke he was actually kinda hot. _I wouldn't mind seeing that more often..._ She thought to herself.  
><em>Oh woah! What!<em> She thought frantically._ No, do not be thinking of the Doctor like that!_

The Doctor, who was blissfully unaware of Amy's thoughts, staggered into the Tardis to change. Amy ran in while he was standing in his trousers and an open shirt.

"Amy!" He cried, pulling his shirt across his chest.

"Oh Doctor, you know that I don't mind, I've seen you change before you know!" A sudden devious and interesting thought came into her head. She sauntered over to the Doctor, shaking her hair and smiling provocatively. The Doctor stumbled backwards a few steps, before being forced to stop by the rail behind him. Amy now stood right in front of him, toying with the sides of his shirt. She suddenly grabbed a handful of material and pulled, propelling the Doctor towards her. Their lips met and Amy laughed inside at the Doctor's terrified reaction. She could feel his hands trying to push her away, but his attempts were getting weaker and weaker. It was only when she felt one of his hands on her face, and the other wind around her body, drawing her close, did she release him. She staggered backwards, out of his arms. She stared at him, eyes wide with confusion.  
><em>You started this.<em> She thought, turning and running to her room.

The Doctor slowly, dragging his feet, worked his way over the the conveniently place chair in the console room. He sank down into the chair, his head falling into his hands. Birds started to tweet, and the Doctor found himself falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>"River!" He cried, trying to distract himself from the memory of Amy's kiss, which was still fresh in his mind. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me!" He babbled, rushing around the console. He continued to babble about setting a course to a jungle planet, or a planet with friendly aliens, until he realised River wasn't replying.<br>"River?" He asked, poking his head around the console to see her sat in a chair, her head bowed. He couldn't see her face, her masses of curly hair was in the way.  
>"River, what's up?" He asked. He hoped she wasn't crying, he never knew what to do around crying women. He walked over to her, and leaned down to see if he could see her face. Slowly, River began to lift her head. As she did, she said only one thing.<p>

"Gotcha."

She jumped up quicker than ever, and grabbed the Doctor's shoulders. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. All the passion and fire in her body being released in one kiss.  
>The Doctor didn't know what to do. Kissed twice in one day! By two different people! He again, tried to fend off River's kiss, but couldn't. He could feel the passion in her kiss and it scared him. He could face terrifying monsters without a care, but as soon as it came to women, he ran and hid. Pushing against River, the Doctor managed to prize her off him.<p>

"River, what are you-"

"Shut up."

And she carried on kissing him. This time, the Doctor's eyes fluttered closed and his arms involuntarily wound their way around River's body, pressing her to him further.  
>River's mind screamed at her, one half telling her to stop, and the other half telling her to continue. She'd evoked a reaction out of the Doctor and she was going to make the most of it!<p>

"Well well Doctor!" A voice cried, howling with laughter. "You've got yourself in a right pickle, hm?"

The Doctor and River sprung apart. River smoothed down her hair, and the Doctor began straightening his shirt.

"Who's that?" River hissed.

"Me?" The Dream Lord asked. "I'm the Dream Lord."

"And what do you want from the Doctor?" River asked, putting her hands on her hips and moving to stand in front of him.

"Uh, I can fight my own battles River." He said, reaching one hand out slightly.

"No you can't." She threw over her shoulder. "Answer me!" She tossed her curls over her shoulder with a flick of her head, and stared hard at the Dream Lord.

"She's a fiery one Doctor! I can see why you've hung on to her. Bust be very good in-"

"Enough!" Screeched River, her eyes blazing. She advanced on the Dream Lord, who was looking pretty scared for a hologramatic projection.

"You tell me, what you are trying to do!" She screamed. The Dream Lord plugged his ears with his fingers and bent his head around River to see the Doctor. "She sounds like a screamer. What do you say Doctor?"

"OFF. MY. TARDIS. NOW!" The Doctor bellowed, shocking River, who had never seen the Doctor so angry.

The Dream Lord smiled, a small, cruel smile, before disappearing.

"Doctor, what's up..." River said, hesitantly extending an arm towards him.

"He's me! Can't you see it, he's me! He feeds off the darkness in me, and I'm 907 years old! I've got plenty of darkness! But it's not just darkness this time.." The Doctor seethed darkly.

"Doctor it's okay. I'm here, I can help."

"No!" He Doctor growled, storming up to the Tardis console and punching in a destination code.

"I need Pond."

**A/N: Mixed it up again! I love reading reviews, they really encourage me, so please review! And then there's for every review I receive, you receive a chapter! These chapters go out to Cheeseball, PrincessAndula, BlackxxValentine and my very first reviewer! I will say, about Rory… maybe something happens to him… Good, or bad? :P**

**Livy~ xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is as far as I have got for my updates. I'll upload everything as soon as I've finished writing it, if I have enough reviews to do so. I'm quite enjoying this, but I get writers block often. Jeez… I fail. And I just started year 11, so I'm inundated with coursework and exams and bleurgh. It's a headache. I also have a horse so I don't have much time for me. All my me time is spent on this, which isn't a bad thing if people like it… which I hope they do! Anyway, enjoy :)**

"P-Pond?" River echoed. "Why? I- I thought you wanted to travel with me now?" River asked, not understanding the situation. "Doctor I lo- please?"

"No!" The Doctor was still to angry to do anything but fly the Tardis. He guessed the Dream Lord's plan, and knew River and Amy could be actors in the Dream Lord's scheme. He needed both of them.

"The deadly danger, remember?"

"No! I don't remember! I don't know what the hell is going on!"

The Doctor left the Tardis parked outside Amy's house and started to explain."I'm in two worlds. A dream and a reality. I have to choose which one is real and which one isn't. In each one I face a deadly danger. And if my reckoning is correct, Amy will be with the deadly danger right after I dropped her off!"

Rivers head was spinning. She was part of a dream or a reality? "This is reality. Me and you, it's the real one. The other is just you and Amy, right?" The Doctor nodded slowly. "That'll be the dream because it's something you could never have!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Its not that simple."

He pushed open the Tardis door, and the first thing he saw was Amy running down the garden towards them. "DOCTOR!" She was screaming, and she threw herself at him.

"They're here. I don't know what they are, what they want, but they are slithering all over my house!" She cried appalled.

River chuckled and pulled out her gun. She clicked it in place, and advanced out of the Tardis.

"River! No guns!"

River ignored him and continued down the path.

"You want to travel with me, you follow my rules!"

River sighed and put her gun away. "Hurry up then!" She called back over her shoulder. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. Laughing, they ran after River.

The three ran into Amy's house, and into her living room. There, they saw one giant angry alien. It was green, with purple patches and it's eyes were red with fury.

"What in God's name was that!" River asked, pushing back a curl and leaning on the wall. The angry thing had struck out and smashed the door, narrowly missing River.

"Uhm... One second." The Doctor disappeared into the room with it, pointing his sonic at the thing. "Aha." He dived out of the room, and a tentacle smashed into the wall.  
>"It's a... Tenticaliantenduaka."<p>

"I have never heard of that in my life." Amy put in, laughing.

"It's a one of the Tenticalia." River said, smiling. "Don't confuse everyone Doctor."

"It's basically a large green octopus." The Doctor said, looking at Amy's blank face. "That could kill us if it wanted to!" He cried, after another tentacle smash against the wall.

"Let's get out of here then!" Amy yelled over the noise of the crashing.

The three of them bolted from the house and out into the street.

"What do we do now?" River said, hands on hips.

"I don't know. I've other things to think about here too!" The Doctor replied, shooting her evils. "I don't know when the Dream Lord is going to send me back to the other world."

Amy shrugged. "You'll have to figure it out soon, you can't keep going like this. You could be in danger when you're passed out in this one."

The Doctor pulled a face. "I know. It's worse for you two, you don't even know what's going on. But to be honest, neither do I."

There was a dark chuckle from behind them, and the trio spun round as fast as they could.

"Oh leave us alone!" River muttered.

"What do you want now?" The Doctor asked, not letting River wind up the Dream Lord.

"Well, looks like we found the first deadly danger. About time too! But what about you in the other place?" The Dream Lord's image crackled, and vanished.

"We're in danger in the other world." The Doctor looked at Amy, who was looking slightly confused.

"What? Why-"

"Never mind that!" The Doctor cried, hearing the familiar bird song, "We're going to be off in a minute!"

Grabbing Amy's hand, the two of them ran for cover.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, as he began to sink to the floor. "I should never have left you...alone..."

By the time River reached them, they were both fast asleep. She sat down, with her backs to them, facing out into the street and set her gun.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Where was Amy?<br>"Amy?" There was silence. "Amy!" The Doctor cried, getting slightly worried.

"Here" Amy called. The Doctor sighed in relief, the rolled his eyes. He was getting paranoid. He looked down, and realised that his shirt was still undone.

"Oops." He muttered to himself, and continued to get dressed. He was just tucking his sonic back into the inner pocket of his jacket when Amy bounded down the stairs.

"What's up?" She said, jumping up to stand next to him at the console.

"We are." He said, turning towards her and grinning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

The Doctor's grin jut widened as he yelled, "Hold on, Pond!" and slammed his hand down on the transport button on the Tardis console. Amy shrieked as she was thrown sideways, into the rails. She probably would've flipped over the rails if the Doctor hadn't reached out and caught her about the waist with his free arm. (The other was keeping himself upright by holding onto a rail on the Tardis console.

"Gotcha." He said, grinning cheekily.

Amy shoved some of her hair out of her face and swatted the Doctor playfully, laughing. "Thank you." She murmured, reaching up to place her lips lightly against the Doctor's. In the split second their lips touched, the Tardis jolted again, with a force that broke the Doctor's hold on Amy, sending her hurtling backwards. The Doctor's first reaction was to reach out with both arms to grab her. He realised, as he went crashing to the floor on top of Amy, that this was a very silly reaction. The Tardis continued to jerk about, but Amy and the Doctor had no problem with falling over, as they had already fallen.

Moments later, the Tardis became still. The Doctor was still on top of Amy, and almost pinning her to the floor in the way he had sprawled on top of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Was the first thing the Doctor asked, propping himself up on his arms, pulling his body away from Amy's.

"No, I'm fine." Amy smiled, pushing the Doctor away from her, sending him sprawling across the floor again. She giggled as she stood up.

"Classy Pond." The Doctor said, scrambling to his feet. He began to walk towards the doors.

"So how far have we moved exactly?" Amy asked, joining him at the door.

"Nowhere..." The Doctor tailed off. This was wrong. Very wrong.

**A/N: Deadly danger approaching! Various Amy/Doctor things happen soon, so I'm sorry for that, but then there are lots of River/Doctor things later so I'm sorry for that too! I still don't really know how to end this, but I'm getting a better idea… Review for a chapter, to tell me what you think, and if you think River/Doctor or Doctor/Amy!**

**Livy~ xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in yonks. I've had loads on and stuff… writing more fics than is necessary to do anymore… being spammed by friends stroking things they shouldn't be (you know who you are!) an walking face to chest into several people. Not a good time. Exams, mock exams, other crap… you know the excuses. Just read and tell me what you think? Pretty please? Forgive me!**

"How can this be!" The Doctor ranted, disappearing back inside the Tardis. Amy would've followed, but she was still mesmerised by the beach.

"Come along Pond!" The Doctor called, reaching out and yanking her back inside. "I need your help on this one."

After Amy had recovered from being hauled back inside, she plopped down in a chair and began to think. "Maybe as you tried to move the Tardis engines disturbed the 'deadly danger' and stopped us taking off." She offered.

"That would explain the shaking. As we tried to dematerialise into space we disturbed whatever is inhabiting this planet - nothing according to the sonic - and it pulled us back. The shaking was the Tardis trying to pull away, but failing." The Doctor rambled as the rushed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Thank you for trying dear." He muttered, patting the console absently. Amy heard the Tardis engines whir in response and giggled.

"There's something approaching." The Doctor said, looking at the console screen.

"Someone!" He corrected.

Suddenly, the Tardis doors burst open, and a young blonde woman in an tight fitting green shirt and dark green cargo pants stood in the door way. "Dad!" She cried, running forwards.

"Jenny?"

"Woah, Dad, regeneration! I heard the Tardis engines start and I thought- 'no way, is that dad?' So I rushed out here to see and I was like 'oh my god no way!' so I just had to stop you taking off. Worked quite well huh?" She babbled, even faster than the Doctor himself as she rushed around the console. Suddenly she stopped dead, and clutched at her heart.

Amy, who was still sat in the chair, instantly liked Jenny - she was after-all, a female Doctor. She must be, if she called him Dad.

"What's happening!" Jenny moaned, as she doubled over. Her skin began to glow a faint golden colour, and the Doctor hurriedly pushed her out of the Tardis.

"Regeneration." He stated. "You've never done that before huh? It's gives you a whole new body. But you'll blow up the Tardis if you do it in there. Stay out here." The Doctor left Jenny, who was starting to shake, and the golden glow overtook her body, swirling around her.

"Who is her mum?" Amy asked, coming to stand by the Doctor. Slowly, she slipped her hand into the Doctor's. He looked down, surprised, but when he brought his gaze back up to Amy's face he smiled.

"Her mum? Well, I suppose it's me..." He said, running his free hand through his hair.

"She was made through a cloning machine some years ago. I didn't think I'd see her again."

There was a final shout from Jenny, and she stood upright, her head flung back, arms out and legs wide. Every part of bare skin blew, shooting streams of golden dust out. It lasted moments, before Jenny collapsed in the sand. As she did so the Doctor dropped Amy's hand and darted forwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down beside his daughter. Amy smiled and folded her arms across her chest. _Cute_.

Jenny coughed, and a final burst of glowing dust escaped from her mouth. She stood up.

"Okay and ready to go!" She exclaimed. The Doctor stood up and smiled.

"Okay, so why are you on this island?" He quizzed his daughter, who was pulling strands of her hair over her face.

"Ginger!" She said upon seeing the colour. "Hah!" She let her hair go and pointed at her Dad. "You've had 11 goes and still not got it, and I do it on my first go!" She laughed wildly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl!" He said.

"I seem shorter, am I shorter?" She asked, rushing to stand by Amy. Amy laughed.

"I'm faster than I was last time, I wonder if-" She cut herself off mid sentence to execute a series of cartwheels and flips along the beach. Amy let out a low whistle.

"I bet you couldn't do that!" She said, nudging the Doctor.

"I bet I could!" He cried, flinging his hands in the air and performing a couple back flips and a round off. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Regeneration energy. Some of Jenny's got to me!" He cried, grinning like an excited toddler. He grabbed her hand and started to run, pulling Amy along with him.

She stumbled the first few strides, then started to run properly.  
>"What is it with you and running?" She laughed once they were halfway across the beach.<p>

"Hm?" The Doctor screeched to a halt, unbeknown to Amy who kept running and jerked back on the Doctor's hand.

"Well, you always run. We run to places, run from things. You run around the Tardis, you're always on the go!" She said, pushing her hair back off her face.

The Doctor smiled then, a new, refreshing smile. Amy almost gasped. He looked like the raggedy Doctor she met when she was seven. The Doctor she fell in love with.  
>The Doctor began to feel awkward under the heated intensity of her gaze, and looked up to the cliffs.<p>

Amy saw the Doctor look away and blushed. She flicked her eyes to the ground and pretended to be very interested in the sand, not at all aware of her hand in the Doctor's.

"Amy."

She turned, and her eyes locked onto the Doctor's. She gasped at the look in his eyes. They bore into hers, making her feel weak and dizzy. Suddenly he dropped her hand. She was about to look down when his hands flew to her face and their lips met. His shoulders hunched up as he held her face, fire from the regeneration energy fuelling the kiss.

Amy's eyes fluttered closed and her arms wound around the Doctor, drawing herself closer to him; she returned the kiss, like she started earlier.

Fire and energy, passion and heat poured into the kiss from both parties. The Doctor had released Amy's face and had his arms around her body, drawing her closer. Any had one hand fisted in his hair and the other around his neck. Their breath was coming quickly. Neither knew how long their kiss was; it could've been hours. But there was one thing they did know - that they needed to breath. They broke apart., gasping. Amy ran a hand through her hair and hastily turned away from the Doctor, who started rambling on about nothing.

"Doctor." Amy said, stopping him mid flow. He turned to look at her, and she was looking at something in the cliff. She raised her arm to point.

"Here."

The Doctor turned to follow her arm, and saw a large crack in the side of the cliff face. "Ooh!" He said, taking a step forward.

"Doctor." Amy reached forward and grabbed his hand. A feeling of electricity jumped between the two.

"You can't." She said, increasing her one word answers to two.

"Why?"

"Don't leave."

"Amy, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned with her one and two word answers.

"Nothing."

"Amy please." The Doctor grabbed both her shoulders, turning to stand in front of her. His grasp surprised Amy, and her head turned to look at him. The Doctor gasped and backed away. Amy's eyes weren't seeing him, they were seeing something else. If this is the dream lord I'm going to kill him. The Doctor thought menacingly.

"Doctor..." Amy's voice echoed around them, even stopping Jenny in her tracks. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised indeed, that Amy was his deadly danger and he was standing in her face.

**A/N: So… hope you enjoyed that, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Please review what you think and if you like or dislike where this is going. And I'm lacking in inspiration. This comes from not planning, and staring at your friends giraffe poster. I hope you liked!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry guys! I meant to upload not long after the last one but I totally forgot about it! So, here's the late update :( And I thought I should probably let anyone who reads know… I'm thinking of stopping publishing this story. I don't really wanna upload it if I feel like nobody's reading, it feels pointless. Well, enjoy the potential last chapter of a… ten chapter (or so) story! :)**

"Oh you are kidding me!" The Doctor cried as he heard the birdsong again. He raced down the beach, glad that some of Jenny's regeneration energy had gotten to him, enabling him to run faster. He grabbed his daughter's hand and bolted into the Tardis.

He whipped around, letting Jenny fly into a railing, and rummaging through his tweed jacket for his sonic. He locked the doors with it, and pounced on the Tardis console. Punching in a random destination code, he sank to the floor, the Dream Lord finally getting him.

"Ah!" The Doctor cried, sitting up suddenly. Something was wrong. Amy. Amy's sleeping form had gone, and had been replaced by one of his daughter. He muttered something ineligible and then realised something else was wrong. Where was his guard?

River.

The Doctor peered out of the darkness and saw River shooting at the Tenticalia, engaged in a battle, leaping over tentacles and dodging fire. But what caught the Doctor's attention the most was the figure fighting along side her. He was kind of tall, and skinny. He looked almost... Weedy. That was what did it for the Doctor. It was Rory! Good old Rory! The lone centurion, the boy who waited... Whose wife to be was stuck in another dimension.

While inwardly debating how to inform Rory of this, Jenny started to wake.

"What happened...?" She asked weakly. "And where in the hell am I!" She exclaimed strongly, sitting up alongside her father.

"Uh... Long story. Not enough time. Can you fight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course I can... Why?"

The Doctor did nothing to answer her question other than to point at his fighting friends.

"Well what are we waiting for?" The young Timelord asked, jumping to her feet and running into the fight.

"No! We don't run towards fights, we run away from them!" The Doctor exclaimed, getting up to chase after her, then realising her was running towards the fight and stopped.

_What do I do?_ He thought hurriedly, fights aren't good! But seeing his daughter jump over a thrashing tentacle, spin and pull put her gun, decided it for him. He ran towards the fight, pulling his sonic and pointing it at weapons.

"We are not-" BLAST.

"Using-" BLAST.

"GUNS!" BLAST.

The Doctor disabled each gun with a blast, causing their occupants to jump back in alarm. Jenny was still jumping, ducking and dodging, trying to land blows with her fists and feet. Rory stared at her in awe for a few seconds, before he jumped forwards, catching her around the waist and sending them crashing to the ground.

"What're you doing, you idiot!" Jenny shrieked, thrashing about under Rory's grasp.

"Thanks Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed, running over to quickly rescue him from his furious daughter.

"Oh for Godsake!" Jenny cried, after the Doctor helped her to her feet. "The guns thing was not cool, Dad!" She moaned, turning away from him and walking over to where River stood, inspecting her gun.

"Dad?" Rory asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story." The Doctor replied, pocketing his sonic. The pair began to walk over to the women.

"River, I explained; my rules, no guns."

The woman shrugged. "You weren't here. I used my brain sweetie."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Jenny raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Sweetie?' at him. He shook his head and continued.

"Look, no guns, no fighting. We need to think of a way to beat this thing - without guns!" He added again, seeing River open her mouth. She closed it again, and frowned.

"I know nobody likes this, but I refuse to let you use guns..." The Doctor tailed off, then gasped. "I know!" He babbled, taking off in the direction of the Tenticala. Jenny looked at River and Rory and shrugged.

The Doctor skidded to a halt a few meters away from the alien. He rummaged through his pockets for his sonic. Flipping it up he adjusted the setting, just as Jenny arrived alongside him. River and Rory soon joined, and stood behind after exchanging glances.

"Any ideas on how it got here?" Jenny asked, turning to face her dad.

"Yes, actually." The Doctor replied smugly. Behind them, River rolled her eyes.

"You see the pads on its tentacles here?" The Doctor continued. He paused again to jump back as they narrowly avoided being crushed by the tentacle that he had been pointing at.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Jenny said, frustratedly gesturing with her arms.

"It teleported here." The Doctor stated simply, pointing his screwdriver at it.

"So what do you plan to do, make it teleport back?" Rory interjected, stepping forwards.

"No. It won't go. I've got to set the code in and teleport it back myself." The Doctor said, flipping the screwdriver back to take a reading.

"Oh." Rory said, flatly, stepping back.

The Doctor ignored him as he focused on memorising the reading. "3853-363-496." He muttered to himself over and over again. He then switched the setting on his sonic again and aimed it at the Tenticala.

"Everybody stand back!" He yelled. River and Rory tool two steps back, but Jenny held place, standing with her dad. Rory jumped forwards and quickly dragged her back.

"What do you keep doing that for?" She hissed, smacking his hands away. She was stood beside him now, looking up, for she was a fair bit shorter. She turned away, cross. Rory smiled in appreciation. She was cute when she was angry.

_Woah, woah, woah, what!_ He thought furiously. _You're with Amy, you love Amy!_

_Do you really?_ Another side of him argued. He gasped.

_Yes!_

_Sure?_

_I don't know!_

_Exactly._

And the other voice disappeared. Rory was unaware of the surroundings, and unaware that Jenny had started shaking his arm.

"Huh?" He snapped back to life.

"Get moving, now!" Jenny hissed, catching hold of his hand and running.

"Why!" He demanded, as he began to catch up to her and run along side. She still didn't drop his hand.

"Dad's plan failed." She muttered. "Needs more sonic energy or something. The screwdriver's not powerful enough." She spoke every word softly, but Rory still managed to hear her. There was only one thing he wanted to ask.

"Dad?"

Jenny sighed. "Long story. Tell you later?"

"Later." He agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was flummoxed. How could he get the signal stronger? He stood face to... Whatever you called the front of the Tenticala. It didn't really have a head... Or a face either, come to think of it. It was more of a blob, with tentacles. It had three eyes in a triangle formation on the front, along with a slit that was probably a mouth.<p>

He stared hard at it, then to the sonic. "Power enhancing..." He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair, before jumping backwards away from a crushing tentacle.

Suddenly, the Doctor realised. The Tardis! It could take the energy from the sonic and re-emit it, shooting the Tenticala back to wherever it came from. Now if only he could remember where he parked it...

* * *

><p>"Okay Roman boy." Jenny said, turning to face Rory, once they were safe. "What's your story?"<p>

Rory stared at her, bewildered. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jenny put her hands on her hips. "Why are you travelling with my dad?"

"Uh..." Rory didn't know what to say. He stared aimlessly around the little village shop Jenny had locked them in, even though there wasn't much chance anyone would come for them. His eyes wandered the shelves, filled with the general things a shop would have. Dusty tins, magazines, newspapers, comics, sweets, crisps... The usual. Rory was still looking when Jenny popped up in front of him.

"Hey!"

Rory gasped. She was right up in his face. He wanted to lean away but couldn't. He was debating inwardly with himself about what was the best thing to do, when Jenny's expression changed. Rory, of course, was clueless as to why. She could see his face, so close to hers. His eyes, his stupid nose... His lips.

_Argh what!_ Jenny thought, confused. _What is going on here! I don't know what to feel!_

It was in that moment that they both decided. They both chose the same thing, not that they realised it, of course. Rory didn't either; there was just one minute, he was fighting himself, then the next...

His lips were moving to meet Jenny's.

**A/N: Okay, I felt sorry for Rory! He was actually quite cool in the last series, so I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt and try and do something for him. I'm a soft girl really. Though I do confuse him a fair bit with this, and Amy, and the Doctor and River. Poor bloke. Review for a new chapter, and to keep this story alive**

**Livy ~ xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If I actually have any readers left after my… disappearance, I'll be amazed.**

**Hello, wonderful people! I this is coming to a conclusion soon, because I've had writers block for FAR too long. Anyway. Once this is finished, I'm going to turn this into two chapters, or one, depending on the length. Anyway, people reading – I LOVE YOU ALL I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. Ahem…**

_**Chapter 7 - The Doctor's Choice**_

The Doctor was running. Not an unusual feat for him, when did he ever stop running? But he was looking for Amy's house. His Tardis was there, somewhere. In the garden. Probably the back. Where he'd crashed when Amy was 7.

_Amy._

Thinking of Amy made the Doctor's heart jump.

_What?_

He groaned and shook his head at himself. It was not going to happen, he couldn't fa-

"Doctor!" He was interrupted by a very familiar voice shouting his name. He stopped.

"River." He said, turning to face her.

"What're you doing here?" He said, frowning.

"I'm your companion. I've come to help you!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms back.

The Doctor nodded mutely, and rushed towards the house that looked most like Amy's. He was too flustered to really bother to look, but the lingering temporal energy told him that was he was right. He shot through the house, followed by a confused River.

"Where's that other girl gone with Rory? And who is she?" River asked, catching up with the Doctor.

"That's Jenny." He said distractedly, pushing the Tardis doors open. River followed him inside. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter!?" River echoed. "Who-"

"Me." The Doctor pressed some buttons and pulled some levers, sending the Tardis into the air. "Some cloning machine stole my DNA and made Jenny."

"It stole your DNA?" She asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well not really, but you know what I mean." He babbled, delving in his pocket for his sonic. He punched the code in, not letting River see. Then he grinned and held it just next to his head.

"Alonz-y!" He proclaimed, slamming the screwdriver into the hole on the console. There was an almighty crash, sending River and The Doctor to the floor. The Doctor grabbed the rails on the console and pulled himself up. Sparks flew, and he let go to cover his head, falling back to the floor. The Tardis began to shake, before becoming completely still and shooting out streams of teleportation energy.

There was a blinding flash, sending light pouring into the village shop, where Jenny was pressing her nose to the window like an excited child, and Rory was bashing his head on a cupboard.

"Why, why, why, why, why." He repeated, over and over each time his head came in contact with the wood.

* * *

><p>Back in the Tardis, the Doctor stood up shakily.<p>

"Wow, I haven't said that in a while!" He said, staggering to his feet. He reached for River's hand, and pulled her up. She jumped up, and pressed herself to him.

"Uh... River?" The Doctor said, leaning away slightly.

"Yes Sweetie?" River asked quietly, following him back, advancing on him almost.  
><em>Amy.<em>

Shut up! The Doctor screamed at himself mentally. He scrunched his eyes, backing away still. Rivers hands reached his shoulders, and he jumped. She blocked his 'escape', and pulled him upright. The determined look in her eye told the Doctor all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>"Jenny-" Rory started.<p>

"Rory, shut up." Jenny replied curtly from another aisle. Rory sighed, and re-arranged the things on the shelf in front of him.

"Talk to me. You can't just ignore what happened."

"Can and will." Jenny said, stubbornly. Rory sighed. He could really see how she's related to the Doctor.

"No, you won't. Talk to me, damn it!" Rory growled, suddenly getting angry. "Look, I'm just as confused as you are, but I'm not mysteriously related to a time travelling, monster fighting super-hero, I've just been dragged into all this, so don't go pinning this on me!" He seethed, pacing up and down the shop side.

Jenny glanced back at him, surprised at his sudden out burst.

"So you aren't just Mr Wimpy..." She muttered, half to herself.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He growled, whipping around and moving towards her.

"Hey, do you think it's safe to go outside yet?" Jenny said quickly, changing the subject and walking away from Rory.

"Well why don't you go an find out?" He said sharply.

"Okay, okay." She said, turning her back on him. She reached for the door handle, but before she could grab hold of it, she slumped to the ground, fingers brushing over the handle.

"Jenny!" Rory gasped. He rushed to her side and knelt down. "What's happened to...you...?" He managed to get out, before he too fell forwards.

There was a mysterious, faint laugh that echoed around the shop.

* * *

><p>River fell forwards onto the Doctor, who cringed and was about to push her away when he noticed she was asleep.<p>

"We may just be about to stumble into another problem, old girl." He told his Tardis, as he dragged River's body over to the latest cream chair.

"Dream Lord!" He shouted, spinning wildly.

"You called?" There was a crackle like static, and the projection of the Dream Lord flickered into view.

"I've had enough of this!" The Doctor said, pacing back and forth in front of him.

The Dream Lord watched him, his quick, sharp eyes darting back and forth. "Then choose." His image flickered again, but the Doctor wasn't finished with him yet.

"Choose what?" He growled, taking a step towards the Dream Lord, towering over him, dark and menacing.

"Good old doctor, forever the hero," the Dream Lord said in a singsong voice. "Rushing round, saving those of the future, and past, from a fate worse than death. But, Doctor?" He called, as the Doctor turned away and began his march to the console.

"Do ever think about the ones you leave behind? The ones you show the universe and everything in between? Do you ever think about them once you've left them? Or is it on to the next one, like a teenage boy with his girlfriends? Ooh, that's a very good description for you, isn't it?" The Dream Lord's dark eyes twinkled with a cross between mischievousness and hate. He was saying things deliberately now, trying to get a rise out of the Doctor. But the Doctor was refusing to play along. He was leaning in the console, arms folded, glowering.

"Ooh, look at you! You can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears!" The Dream Lord joked. Seeing he wasn't getting his desired reaction, he spoke again. "This time it's your choice. What do you do with your so-called 'companions'? Is that really all you want them for; company, and to see what you don't? Or is it more than that? Is it because you want to be loved? Someone's always got to love to Doctor, haven't they? But – have you ever loved them back?" He paused, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Oh, silly me. I know, even if you don't. I've seen your dreams, your thoughts. I know your darkest secrets, the ones you keep from everybody. I know, even if you don't." He repeated, as he began to disappear.

"Don't you-!" But he was gone. There was a ghostly chuckle left hanging in the air, and The Doctor stood staring at the empty space that the Dream Lord had just vacated.

He wanted him to choose between companions!

**A/N: There we are, now we know what the Dream Lord is up to (like we didn't know before!). Still. I have decided whom he's going to pick, so if you don't like, sorry! Only a few chapters left, the final… battle, as it were, and then the round up to the HEA.**

**Thank you all for reading this still! I will be back soon I promise!**

**Livy ~ xx**


End file.
